Your Hand In Mine
by writting is love
Summary: The day started just like any day in Lima, Ohio. The jocks tossing kids in the dumpsters, the Cheerios laughing at the socialy awkward girls. No one knew what was going to happen but Ronald Edwards did.   faberry pairing
1. Watch the Fire Works

**"Your Hand In Mine"**

The day started just like any day in Lima, Ohio. The jocks tossing kids in the dumpsters, the Cheerios laughing at the socially awkward girls. Where friends caught up and laughed about what happened over the weekend.

No one knew how today was going to be but on Ronald Edwards. He knew exactly what he was going to do as he lit up his cigarette taking a deep drag watching all the ignorant teens as he put it laugh, and talk amongst themselves leaving him to plan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Puck is such an idiot. Now he's spending five years in prison." Finn grumbled to Rachel as they sat on the table outside with the rest of glee club.

Rachel sighed turning her head to the right catching Quinn looking at her.

Quinn quickly turned her gaze back to Sam as he led her inside the school

Rachel tilted her head _'Was Quinn just staring at me?'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sorry to hear about Puck." Sam said opening the door for Quinn.

"Don't be he's an idiot who tried to steal an ATM" Quinn said back.

"I wonder why though" Sam said.

"I don't know to buy dip, and beer?" Quinn responded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ronald walked silently through the pushing students. He held back his anger _'All in good time' he thought to him self._His hat was torn off his head by Azimio as Karofsky shoved a slushie in his face laughing.

Ronald pushed back.

The bullies didn't like that punching him in the face.

Ronald cried out watching as the students looked down at him. He grumbled loudly yelling as he searched through his bag

Quinn was laughing at some bad joke Sam told her as they were just about to walk through the double glass doors as Ronald pulled out his pistol.

The two bullies ducked as he shot the pistol. The shot that echoed through out the hallways.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What was that?" Finn asked as Rachel jumped.

Students started screaming bloody murder as they all flooded out of the building.

"Mr Shue what's happening?" Finn asked noticing his spanish teacher.

"I-I don't know" Mr Shue caught sight of Emma running and caught her in his arms. "Emma what happened?"

"Will! There's-theres a boy in there with a gun!" she cried out.

Rachel watched as Sam ran out crying Mr Shue stopped him "Sam! What happened?"

"G-G-G-Gun" he stuttered.

"Where's Quinn?" she asked him.

He gasped "I-I-I don't know she was right beside me when-"

"You asshole you just left her!" Rachel shouted.

"I-I-I was so scared" he stuttered.

Rachel grabbed a bat out of a jocks bag beside them running to the doors.

"Rachel! Rachel stop!" Santana yelled with Finn. They tackled her to the ground.

"No! Get off me!" Rachel shouted. "We have to go in there and save her! She could be hurt!"

"Rachel I know your crazy but are you serious! You can get killed!" Santana shouted as the rest of glee club caught up.

"Rachel I can't let you-"

"I'm going in Mr Shue." with that Rachel pushed past them running into the deathly silent school.


	2. Quinn

**"Your Hand In Mine" Chapter Two 'Quinn'**

Quinn fell to the ground after being pushed and shoved by the student body. When someone finally helped her up she ran but fell again feeling pain rush up causing her to cry out. She knew she couldn't make it outside so she crawled to inside the library hiding behind a shelf of books crying; Wishing she had someone to here with her, to save her, wishing that someone was Rachel Berry.

Quinn inhaled deeply letting out a choke of a sob. "Please God, I know I'm not a good person. I know I have a sinners mind, and I'm proabably gonna go to hell for how I feel, but please...please help me. Please save me. Please let Rachel walk through those doors to save me...please Lord almighty, creator of heaven and Earth send Rachel."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Rachel quietly crept though the halls she saw blood trailed on the floor. She held out the bat jumping out into the empty hall way and followed the blood stains hoping whoever it was is still alive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn held her legs close feeling the pain throb and course up her leg. She sniffled praying for Rachel over and over again.

Till she heard a click of the doors.

Quinn didn't know why but she was so scared she had to muffle her cries with her blood covered hand. Being completely silent waiting for death to take her.


	3. The Silence of Our Fears

**"Your Hand In Mine" Chapter Three 'Silence of Our Fears'**

I held the bat out in front of me hearing a muffle sound behind a book case. I took a deep breath and walked in front of it.

"Ahh!" the girl screamed jumping from the fright I gave her from holding a bat.

"Quinn? Quinn, Jesus Christ." I said running to her kneeling in front of her.

She kept gasping for air trying to calm herself. She sat with her knees to her chest crying as if I were to hurt her. I took her face in my hands getting her to look at me.

"Quinn it's okay, it's okay, it's me, it's me Rachel." I say.

She stops all her movement staring into my eyes. "Rachel?" she sobs she choked on her cry once again "Rachel?"

"I'm right here Quinn. I'm right here." I say pulling her to me.

She inhales deeply then says "Ra-Rachel I think I hurt my leg I can't move it that's why I'm here."

I look down at her leg seeing blood pouring out of her. I quickly took off my belt and tore off my button shirt wrapping it tightly around her leg.

She started crying.

"Hey...hey shhh...shhh" I say sitting next to her wrapping my right arm around her back rocking her back and forth.

"Yo-You were ou-outside wh-why did you come back in?" Quinn stuttered.

"Sam said you were right next to him when it happened but you weren't there with the rest of us so I came back for you." I say

She huffed a laugh "Why I'm so awful to you."

"Because, no one had the courage to come back for you."

Quinn rested her forehead against my shoulder breathing in "God, your so damn sweet."

"Huh?" I asked.

She sniffled looking up at me smiling sadly "I'm shot aren't I?"

I slowly nodded.

She squeezed her eyes shut shaking her head.

"But your gonna be okay Quinn...as soon as I have an opening I'll get you out of here...I promise."

Quinn started crying "I saw him...he-he was being bullied by Karofsky and Azimio. Sam and I where walking through the doors when I saw him pull out the gun and start shooting."

"Who was it Quinn?" I asked.

"I don't know his name" she cried again "I didn't even recognize him."

"It's okay"

"No it's not...I-I'm an awful person hiding behind this whole bitchy facade...I'm so sorry Rachel...for everything."

"Quinn you need to calm down just...keep talking to me okay"

Quinn nodded "Ra-Ra-Rachel I need to te-te-tell you something."

"Okay, I'm all ears." I say back.

She let out a sob "The real reason why I treated you like crap is cause I needed you to hate me...to think I'm a bitch."

"I don't hate you Quinn. I told you that before last year, and your not a bitch. Don't degrade yourself."

"God Rachel why can't you just hate me. Why do you have to be this way." Quinn breathed out resting her forehead back against my shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because then you would make it easier for me to not think about you...talk to me...about anything...and everything."

"Um do you remember when we were in kindergarten together, and you got jealous that I shared my big fat crayons with Reba instead of you."

Quinn chuckled "I was so jealous you were always with her and not me. With her big rosy cheeks, and hazel eyes with light brown hair...I was so jealous she had your attention."

I giggled "I had the biggest crush on her."

"I know you, were so sad the day she died."

I nodded remembering the day she had passed.

"I had just seen her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay...it's been so long since the day she died we were barely in first grade."

"Rachel"

I looked to the side to look at her to see that her face is meer inches away from mine "I love you." Quinn closed the gap between us; lightly kissing my lips.

I was stiff and unsure what to do.

"Rachel"

"Hm?"

"Why are you with Finn?"

"The same reason your with Sam...to feel wanted."

"I don't like him."

"Who Finn?"

"No, Sam but him too."

"Then why are you with him, and why do you always glare at Finn and I?"

"Because I hate that Finn has it so easy that he can easily take your hand in his with out anyone staring or how he can just kiss you out of the blue...I'm with Sam because I have a feeling he might be gay...so I figured-"

"You can be each others gay beards."

"..."

"Quinn"

"Yeah"

"Why did you kiss me then say I love you then change the subject?"

"Because you didn't kiss me back."

"But-but you can't just spring something like that on me especially right now."

"Look Rachel...I'm dying here okay, and I can't die with out knowing you knew how I felt."

"Quinn your not gonna die...I won't let you."

Quinn smiled with her eyes closed "This is why I love you so damn much...you always care too much."

"Quinn you don't love me."

"Yes actually I do since Pre-K when we first met..." Quinn chuckled "You looked so cute in your dress and bow."

I sighed "Quinn"

"No...Rachel I do...it's okay if you don't"

"..."

"..."

"I'd be lieing if I said I never felt something for you...I thought maybe it was just envy, but when you weren't there with Sam outside I was so...angry...I was so angry that he just...that he just left you...Quinn he left you to die. Everyone was to much of a coward to go back in here for you...it made my heart drop knowing you were somewhere in this hell hole all by yourself. I felt like I had to do it...like you were just waiting here for me...were you?"

"I would be lieing if I said no. Cause I was...I kept praying to God that you would be my knight and shining armour and save me."

"Quinn when I get us out of here, and you take care of your leg...will you...go. On...A...Date...with...me?"

"Yes" Quinn breathed out smiling sleepily.

"Quinn you gotta stay up okay."

"I love you Rachel."

"Nonononono Quinn, Quinn wake up, wake up!" I hissed feeling her body slump against mine. I checked her pulse...still beating, I looked over my shoulder...no one there.

I stood up lifting the blonde in my arms walking through the library, and slowly opened the double doors. I walked through the hallways till I was stopped by my old friend Ronald.

"Ronald...put the gun down." I say softly.

Quinn jumped awake looking over seeing Ronald with the gun she cried clutching to me.

He shook as he pointed it at me.

"Why are you helping her? She-She made your life a living hell."

"Ronald come on buddy put the gun down. Come on Ronald we used to be friends."

"No, I-I can't...Rachel...Why did you stop talking to me?"

"I'm sorry Ronald we just drifted apart we all did. Now please Ronald put the gun down. Let me get Quinn to a doctor."

"She doesn't deserve it."

"Please Ronald."

Suddenly the door slowly opened.

"Rachel?" my dad called out surprised to see me.

"Dad" I breathed out.

"Why are you in here!" Ronald yelled clutching his bush head of hair.

"Calm down Ronnie...now put the gun down son." my dad Jim said softly.

"No! Don't call me that! No one can call me that!"

"Okay...okay I won't but please let Rachel and Quinn go. She's dieing son you don't want that on your conscious."

"Nmmm" Ronald hummed nervously. "Okay, okay they can go."

"Go Rachel take Quinn and run."

"Dad." I said on the verge of crying.

"Go sweetheart run!" he said to me.

I reluctantly went through the door not wanting to leave my dad behind.

I gave Quinn to the swat team as they checked me for any cuts and bullet holes.

"Rachel!" my daddy called out to me running and picking me up in his arms "Ohh thank God." he sighed in relief.

"Daddy" I cried out "Dad he's still in there he made me leave daddy!"

"It's okay sweetheart your dad is a professional he'll be okay."

"Dad the shooter, the shooter is Ronald Edwards." I said gasping for air.

"Oh my gosh" he said in shock.

"Daddy he is so scared, and I couldn't help him."

"It's okay sweetie" my daddy cooed holding me to his chest.

"Rachel! Rachel! Where are you!" Quinn cried out.

I looked up at my daddy who nodded and said "Go on sweetheart I'll be fine."

"Rachel!" Quinn cried out for me.

"Quinn I'm right here, I'm right here." I said taking her hand in mine.

She sniffled squeezing my hand tight "I thought you went back in there."

"My dads would kill me." I sniffled laughing.

"Do I still get that date?" she asked smiling.

I chuckled smiling "Yeah, you still get that date."

Suddenly a gun shot echoed through out the school, and then another one that cut through the utter silence of our fears.


	4. Walls Will Crumble

*** I own nothing ]: sadly***

**"Your Hand In Mine" Chapter Four 'Walls Will Crumble'**

"Dad" I breathed out feeling my heart drop, looking towards the school as the swat team swarmed in.

A few minutes later; what actually felt like an eternity to me they finally emerged with two body's.

"Don't look Rachel." Quinn said softly trying to slowly bring my face to hers.

"Oh God" my voice quivered. "Dad!" I yelled out wishing he would pop his head up telling me he's fine. "Dad!" I yelled again running to him as my daddy stood paralyzed "DAD!" I shouted trying to get to him. To save him, if I could I would.

"No!" Finn yelled bringing me back to him.

"No, Finn let go of me!" I cried out. "My dad!"

"I know." he said holding me to his chest.

"My dad!" I sobbed.

"I know...shhhh." he cooed rocking me side to side to keep me from seeing my dad.

"Please, Finn I have to know." I cried softly.

He nodded slowly letting me go, and as soon as I turned I saw my daddy Jonah fall to his knees screaming 'no'.

I slowly felt my heart drop deeper, and deeper than the depths of the abyss. I saw the walls my fathers built around me to keep me safe from a world full of hatred slowly crumble to rubble.

I stood there motionless watching as my daddy became nothing without my dad. I felt a hand thread through mine, and an arm around my shoulders. I looked down seeing Quinn slowly put her forehead against my hand she was in a wheel chair; I looked up to my left seeing Finn as he put his chin above my head.

When I closed my eyes to let the tears out I kept seeing old memories of me and my dad. Or how our morning started. It was just like every morning. My dad trying to eat some dounut shit and me trying to feed him actually healthy food. He would always put the doughnut down and eat what I gave him, no matter what. He was the best dad in the world.

I squeezed Quinn's hand wishing I could just curl up into her letting her rock me to sleep while she tells me everything is gonna be alright.

I suddenly hear a familiar voice screaming, pleading to my father, to me. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I felt rage come over me pushing Finn back and tugging my hand from Quinn running to Ronald. I straddled him punching him screaming "How could you take hm away from me you sick fuck!"

"Please! Rachel I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't bring back my father!" I yelled choking watching his face turn red. He was crying, and hyperventilating. Snot running down his pudgy face. The police sat back shocked, seeming to be hoping I would finish the job for my father.

I felt large arms wrap around me pulling me off of him, and into his chest. It was David my dad's partner. "Shh shh it's gonna be okay Rachel." he said soothing me.

"No it's not!" I yelled. "Why does he get to live and not my dad!" I asked. I slammed my fists into his chest "Tell me why? I wanna know!"

He sighed wiping the tears from his eyes "I don't know Rachel...I don't know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey...you ready?" Quinn asked softly walking into my room.

I looked up from the mirror to her sweet face. Her hand on my shoulder she wore a black dress and pumps as did I, her hair fit perfectly in a beehive letting her eyes shine brightly. I nodded as she let her fingers wedge into mine.

She smiled lightly to me pecking my lips tenderly, then led us out into the limo with my overly depressed father.

I sat staring straight down wishing this was only a dream.

The limo came to a halt as we all got out walking to my dad's grave.

Twenty minutes passed as the priest finished up the guards of honor lined up firing volley shots as a salute.

Quinn stood right behind me with her mother and the rest of glee, officers, army men, friends, and family.

After the firing one of the guards kneeled down before my father presenting him with the United States of America flag.

"Rachel" the priest called out as I stared at my lifeless father. "Rachel?" he called out again.

Quinn took my hand stepping forward beside me. I looked to her as she nudged her head to the priest.

I looked up to him.

"Your father would have liked you to sing a song...with this." he said softly handing me my dad's ukulele.

I looked down at the object as if it were foreign.

"I can't" I said taking it and gently placed it in his his casket.

_'I promise you dad I'll make sure you get the justice you deserve. I'll make walls crumble...For you.'_

I let no tears fall as I turned away walking from the funeral. Wishing that this was all just a bad dream that my dad would wake me up like he always did playing his uke happily.

I closed my eyes bending down against the limo squeezing my eyes shut. I opened them slowly.

Nope sadly it is real.


	5. Your Not Alone

***I own nothing ]: sadly***

**"Your Hand In Mine" Chapter Five 'Your Not Alone'**

"You sure you want to go to school today?" Quinn asked me softly when she noticed I was awake.

I nodded slowly feeling her soft gaze on me as she laid against my chest as if to listen to my heart beating. I haven't really talked in days, and yet Quinn stays. She whispers in my ear at night about how she'll never leave me, and how much she loves me; even though I have yet to say it back much less take her on that date but she says she understands that I'm really hurting right now, and that she knows I do truly care for her, and will wait forever if she has to.

We haven't gone to school in weeks, I try and take care of her as much as I can, and I know she doesn't need her crutches anymore. But her leg does hurt sometimes out of the blue. No matter how much her mom begged her to just come home for one night so she'll know she's okay, Quinn wouldn't leave me. Judy even said I could stay with them, but Quinn knew I couldn't leave my father behind. So Judy stayed at my house, and of course all of glee club, and friends brought us enough food to last a lifetime. When Judy cooked for Quinn and I she would leave a plate for my dad outside his room. Which we now do everyday.

He hasn't left his room since the funeral. But I know he's still alive since we here him flush the toilet or hear the shower, and see the food outside the door.

"Dad..." I sighed, no answer back. "I'm going to school." Quinn reached out placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Give him time baby."

I nodded slowly "At least eat something." walking away I looked at an old family photo, and feel my mood drop drastically.

"You sure you can walk?" I ask Quinn startling her.

"Actually, I don't think I can walk down the stairs, can you carry me?" she asked playfully.

I lightly smile and chuckle lifting her into my arms walking down the steps. She saw my small smile kissing it softly. I stopped in the middle looking at her face since she arched her eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you going to put me in the car?"

I know she's just trying to make me laugh, but I can't. Not yet. Instead I just inwardly silent a chuckle, and shake my head smiling lightly, walking over to the door, and opening it for her.

I shut the door when I heard her tapping on the glass. I reopened the door raising my brows.

"You forgot to give me a kiss."

I smile kissing her cheek and retreat seeing her mad pout, she wanted lips.

I start the car and lean over her feeling her breath hitch, and chest heave.

"Seat-belt." I lean in slowly begging for a slow entrance which she quickly obliges to. I break the short kiss pulling the seat-belt over her body. I can see in the corner of my eye as I started down the road she was grinning wildly.

A few minutes later and I pull into my familiar parking spot, and open the door for my cheerio even though the school won't let her cheer till the doctor gives her the 'okay'.

I stand in silence looking at the school we all thought had been safe. I feel Quinn's hand slip in mine squeezing it. I looked at her surprised I didn't think we would be together at school.

"What? Do you not want to be seen with me?" she asked playfully.

I smile looking down till I feel her lightly peck my cheek.

I take a deep breath, and started walking with Quinn up to the entrance. Seeing metal detectors, and officers every where. Some nod their heads at me giving me their condolences. I gave my bag to the security guard letting Quinn's hand go as I walk through the metal detectors. My belt beeps so I try and take it off but an old buddy of my dad's shakes his head giving me my bag back, and quietly says "I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man."

I nod back placing my bag on my back as I wait patiently for Quinn. She smiled at me softly taking my hand walking down the halls to our first block.

I drop her off first waiting outside of Mr Shue's class.

"Rach, are you sure you don't want me to go to class with you? Or maybe you can switch to this class, I'm more than sure Mr Shue would let you."

I shake my head 'no' "I'll be alright Quinn, but thank you. I need to do this on my own, plus I have French not Spanish."

She nodded slowly looking at the ground "You don't have to do it all alone." she said softly.

I lift her saddened chin kissing her gently "I have to go to class sometime Quinn...I promise if I need you I'll come to you okay?"

She nodded hugging me gently.

"Hows your leg?" I asked.

"It's still a little sore but I'll live."

"Hello girls, Rachel, Quinn. It's great to have the two of you back." Mr Shue smiled. "Um Quinn you think I can have a moment with Rachel please?"

Quinn looked to me as I nodded yes. She pecked me on the cheek slowly removing her hand as she went into the class room.

"Rachel, if you would like to speak to Ms Pills-"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Okay then, but please know Rachel we are all here. I'll see you glee?" he asked softly.

I nodded again.

"Okay, have a good day Rachel." he says softly.

I nod attempting to give him a small smile, and take my leave.

I walked into the French class taking my seat in the back, and see Kurt take the seat beside me.

"Hey...Rachel."

I lightly smile knowing Quinn must have texted him telling him to keep me company.

The rest of class Kurt went on and on about what had been going on recently in glee club while he helped me with my French homework.

Once French was over Quinn walked me over to our AP calculus class we shared. She went with me to AP English 3, and of course lunch. While I was surprised Santana and Brittney sat by me during Counseling and Mental Health. They walked me out meeting Quinn along the way.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" she asked as we walked behind Santana and Brittney to glee practice.

"It was...okay I guess, and yours? How is your leg treating you?" I asked looking at her.

"My leg hurt then went away but other than that it was good."

As soon as we walked into the choir room Finn raced up to me scooping me into a hug. My arms dangled at my sides as he held me to tightly like an over grown boy and his puppy dog.

"Finn, put her down." Quinn growled.

Finn set me down on my feet backing up he smiled nervously "I missed you."

Quinn took my hand leading me to a chair in front.

"Um Mr Shue can I say something?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

"Rachel" he sighed "You were one of the ones their for me when my dad got sick. I was so scared I was going to loose him the way I lost my mom. But you helped along with Quinn, Mercedes pick me up. Telling me to have faith." he sniffled wiping away his tears. "I know what it's like to loose a parent, and I'm terribly sorry you had to endure that."

I stared on blankly.

"I hope this song from all of us lets you know."

And that was it I had been dreading this. It hurts more when someone sings to you and now I'll feel that pain in my heart again.

Everyone went to the center leaving Quinn and I to sit alone. She gripped my hand letting me know she was right there with me.

Brad moved to the piano as Kurt sang out along to _Your Not Alone by Saosin_ as the others swayed.

**[Kurt] **_**It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching  
For any sign of the ones he used to love  
He says he's got nothing left to live for  
(He says he's got nothing left)  
And this time I think you'll know**_

**[Everyone]**_**  
You're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell**_

_**You're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
You can make it out**_

_**(There is more to know)**_

_**We're not alone**_  
_**There is more to this I know**_  
_**You can make it out**_  
_**You will live to tell**_

_**(So tell me)**_

_**You're not alone**_  
_**There is more to this I know**_  
_**You can make it out**_  
_**You will live to tell**_

_**You're not alone**_  
_**You're not, you're not alone**_

My teammates gathered around me each one briefly squeezing, or hugging me for comfort.

"Thank you." I said feeling my voice quiver.

Quinn leaned over kissing my cheek.

I may not be entirely all alone, but I do, and somehow Quinn makes it better. I just don't feel like I'm out of the gutter yet. I don't know if I'll ever be.


	6. Let it Be

***I own nothing ]: sadly* **

**I used let it be by the Beatles but I used the Across the Universe version.**

**"Your Hand In Mine" Chapter Six 'Let it Be'**

"Did you see how Rachel hardly talks, and didn't ask to sing _anything_?" Mercedes asked in a shocked tone.

Kurt nodded "Quinn told me she hardly ever talks only if it's crucial or she asks how Quinn is doing. Rachel needs more time. It took me a while till I could actually talk about my mom. Besides I had my dad to with me the whole time. Rachel doesn't, Q told me he hasn't come out since the funeral...we have to help her Mercedes."

Mercedes nodded then gasped "How about I get Q to get her to my church and maybe that will help, you know?"

Kurt bit his lip "I don't know...she is Jewish."

"You weren't anything when I took you. Plus if Quinn does a little groveling she'll go." Mercedes said.

"Okay...we can try, but you tell Quinn."

"Alright, I'll tell her tomorrow during first block.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Q" Mercedes smiled sitting next to the blonde.

Quinn smiled "Hey Mercedes"

"So...how's Rach doing?"

Quinn sighed checking her phone for any messages from Rachel. The blonde sniffled putting her hand through her hair. "She's in so much pain but she won't admit to it. God Mercedes it hurts so much to see her in so much pain but she won't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone, I don't know what to do...Sometimes I get her to smile and kiss me, but-but she won't let me in."

Mercedes wiped her strayed tears "Listen Quinn, Kurt and I were thinking that maybe we could all get her to go to church on Sunday...I mean I know she's Jewish but she'd do it for you Q."

Quinn bit her bottom lip "Okay...I'll try, and get her to come."

Mercedes nodded sending a quick text to Kurt letting him know the plan was in motion.

"So what are you and Kurt planning on?" Quinn asked wiping her tears.

"You'll see just get her to the church. She needs to know she can't let that fire in her heart go out. She's meant for bigger and better things, and we need to help her get back to being old Rachel again."

Quinn nodded "Apart of me feels like Rachel won't ever fully be the same again. She stopped wearing all her argyle, and through out her entire musical collection of Barbra Streisand, and she hasn't even touched her instruments."

"Wow..." Mercedes said shaking her head. "As weird as it is to say this I miss the old Rachel. She really did keep us all on our toes."

Quinn nodded "But I love none the less."

"And it is a little weird about the whole Faberry thing."

Quinn breathed out a laugh "Faberry?"

"Yeah that's what they call you two." Mercedes giggled as Quinn shook her embarrassment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Quinn snuggled up to Rachel she chuckled "You know what they call us at school?"

Rachel smiled softly shaking her head 'no'.

"Faberry" Quinn giggled.

Rachel squeezed tighter giving Quinn what she had been dying to hear or at least it would do. Rachel chuckled softly smiling at Quinn.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

Quinn held her breath from laughing again grinning like an idiot nodding her head 'yes'.

"Wow." Rachel chuckled again.

Quinn couldn't help but crawl more over Rachel hooking her arms around her neck kissing her softly.

Rachel let her hand go from the blondes sides to beneath her but.

"Rachel" Quinn whispered when they pulled apart.

"Yeah?" Rachel whispered back softly.

"Will you go to church with Kurt, Mercedes, and I on Sunday?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"But,...I'm Jewish" Rachel said furrowing her brows together.

"I know but I haven't been in a while, and I would really love it if you came."

"..."

"I mean we still believe in the same God...please baby come with me." Quinn pleaded.

Rachel sighed she did want to get out of this house "Alright."

"Thank you." Quinn said resting her forehead against Rachel's "I love you."

The brunette struggled to say the words back, attempting to open her mouth. Quinn let her lip go in between Rachel's kissing her struggles away. "It's okay." she whispers softly. Rachel knows it still hurts her by her not saying it back.

Rachel sighed shutting her eyes as Quinn laid against her chest.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said softly.

"It's okay." Quinn said as she chastely pecked a spot on Rachel's neck.

"I'm getting there."

"I know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright guys I thought maybe today we can learn about the great Barbra Streisand...who can tell me about her?" Mr Shue said hopping Rachel would be the first to raise her hand like she always did.

Everyone secretly prayed she would watching her intently, but not even a blink from the lost-ex-diva.

"No one?...Rachel?" Mr Shue asked.

Rachel looked up slowly; her eyes looking back and forth. "Huh?" she asked confused.

"Can you tell us about Barbra Streisand?"

"..."

"..."

"Kurt probably can." she said lowly.

Everyone felt so surprised but Kurt slowly answered.

"I would like everyone to have a Barbra Streisand song ready. It can either be a duet or a _solo._" Mr Shue said with emphasis hoping internally the old Rachel Berry would pop out of this girl no one recognized.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

During the next few days everyone had gone to do their song but Quinn and Rachel.

"Quinn do you have your song prepared?"

She shook her head.

"Rachel?"

She shook her head.

He sighed "Okay."

Once they all left Rachel walked Quinn to her locker.

"Rachel why don't you sing anymore? I thought you would be the first one to pick out a song by your idol."

"Why don't you?" Rachel asked stopping at the blondes locker

"Because...I can't sing unless you do it to."

Rachel sighed "Well I can't...soo...don't hold out cause of me."

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend trying to look in her eyes that stared at the spot her father had died.

"Rachel your dad wouldn't want you to stop doing what you love." Quinn said softly.

"You didn't even know him." Rachel replied.

Quinn arched her eyebrow that hurt "Yeah your right I didn't, and that was my fault. But I didn't have to know him to know that he loved you more than anything in this world."

Rachel sighed looking down at their feet. "I'm sorry I snapped at you" she said looking up "...you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay." Quinn said caressing Rachel cheek.

Rachel shook her head "No...it's not." she sighed rubbing her face "I just need...some time."

"I know you do sweetheart."

Rachel sorted a laugh shaking her head "I'm not much of a sweetheart."

Quinn shook her head "You are to me, I love you."

Rachel looked up to Quinn's eyes leaning in planting a kiss on the blondes pink lips. Rachel pulled back threading her fingers through Quinn's golden strands of hair. "Why is it so hard for me to say it back." Rachel breathed out thinking she had said that in her head.

"Because you've been hurt before..., and I used to treat you horribly."

Rachel yawned pinching her eyes.

Quinn giggled "You wanna go home and take a nap?"

Rachel smiled "Whatever you wanna do."

Quinn grinned "I want a puppy."

Rachel smiled "Really? That was random."

"I do."

"Okay let's go puppy shopping." Rachel grinned.

"Really!" Quinn giggled.

"Yeah I always wanted one." Rachel smiled holding out her hand "Come on, let's go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ohhhh my gosh Rachel! Look!" Quinn squealed at all the small puppies jumping around.

Rachel smiled actually showing her teeth this time she crouched down along with Quinn petting all the puppies.

"Oh...Ohhhhh Rae" Quinn cooed picking up an extremely cute white fluffy Maltese puppy. "Hi you little cutie"

Rachel smiled playing with the puppy and Quinn. But something caught her sight.

It was a Siberian Husky, he was just a puppy all by his lonesome in the corner laying down as if he were sad.

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel asked the woman breeder.

"We sent him here while his mother is still good for some more pups."

Rachel sat down by the puppy lifting him up and into her lap stroking his fur.

"_Huh_"

Rachel looked up arching her brow in question "What?"

"Oh nothing it's just that usually he'll jump out of people's grasp and run into a small corner to be alone."

Rachel gently ran her fingers through his hair softly she knew the pup was going to grow into this bigger dog, and she knew it should be in an open space, but she felt such a connection with the puppy. He was tiny, black and beneath white. His eyes were a deep icy blue.

"Well take them."

"Oh, no Rachel I'll just put this one back." Quinn said quickly.

"No Quinn, really well share them." Rachel smiled.

Quinn couldn't help but not argue and crack a blushing smile. _'Were having babies!'_ Quinn giggled at the thought.

Rachel chuckled looking adoringly at Quinn "What?"

Quinn blushed a deep shade of red. "Nothing these puppies are just so-"

_"It's so fluffy!" Rachel beamed picking up the cute puppy Quinn picked out giggling like the tiny girl Agnes on Despicable Me._

Quinn was caught off guard by Rachel's happiness, and not to mention complete and utter cutness she quickly pushed it aside, and giggled along with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After buying all the necessary things for the pups, and a few toys they went to Quinn's place showing the puppies to her mom.

"Ohh Quinny, Rachel they're so cute!" the older blonde exclaimed lifting up the pups up. "What are you two going to name them?"

Quinn and Rachel both looked at each other and chuckled they both haven't even thought of that yet.

Judy laughed "Well why don't you girls choose a name while I make dinner?"

"Sounds perfect." Quinn smiled as Rachel kissed the Husky.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what should we name them?" Quinn asked while the pups finally fell asleep.

"Hmm...I don't know." Rachel sighed "For this little white fluffy one how about Jacob?"

Quinn giggled "It's a girl."

Rachel shrugged "So?"

Quinn chuckled shaking her head no.

"Okay what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"..."

"Oooo how about Sam?" Rachel grinned.

Quinn smack her arm playfully "Be nice."

"What I think it's perfect." Rachel chuckled while Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "Mojo JoJo?"

"No..."

"Morpheus?"

"It's a girl"

Rachel sighed the let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Faberry?"

Quinn laughed shaking her head 'no'.

"Monkey?"

"...Hm I don't know." Quinn sighed "We'll just come back to her what about the other one?"

"I was thinking about Johnny like _Johnny Cash _since he's mostly black at the top, or maybe Midnight...how about we sleep on it?"

"I think that's a great idea...do..you wanna go back to your place? Or do you wanna stay here? We can if you want."

"I think I'd rather stay here...if it's cool."

"Of course." Quinn smiled kissing Rachel's cheek

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey guys." Mercedes smiled widely at Quinn and Rachel.

"Hi." Rachel said giving the diva a smile.

"Hey Mercedes" Quinn grinned pulling the girl in a hug.

"Well hello ladies." Kurt said with a smug look on his face.

Rachel snorted a laugh getting a look from Quinn and Mercedes of hope, and a playful glare from Kurt. "I will have you know Rachel Berry this is very in style in this church."

Rachel chuckled inwardly looking at the gravel.

Mercedes smiled at how Quinn looked at Rachel. "You guys ready to go in?"

They all nodded following Mercedes to a pew.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked the diva.

Mercedes grinned "I'm in the choir." She left up the steps to the microphone.

"As you all know we students at McKinley High experienced a horrible day, a terrible day. That day we lost my friend's father Jim Berry. So today while I have his daughter, and my friend here I would like to dedicate this sermon today to her."

Rachel felt all the stares but the weird thing was is that they weren't mean stares or pity stares they were comforting. She felt hands on her back from the people behind her letting her know they were there for her. While Mercedes sang to her.

**[Mercedes]**

_**When I find myself in times of trouble**_

_**Mother Mary comes to me**_

_**Speaking words of wisdom**_

_**Let it be**_

_**And in my hour of darkness**_

_**She is standing right in front of me**_

_**Speaking words of wisdom**_

_**Let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Whisper words of wisdom**_

_**Let it be**_

An older women which Rachel guessed was mostly likely Mercedes's mom walked beside her singing.

_**And when the broken hearted people**_

_**Living in the world agree**_

_**There will be an answer**_

_**Let it be**_

The entire choir praised the lyrics but yet the woman's strong powerful voice filled the small church.

_**For though they may be parted there is**_

The two kin walked slowly to Rachel as Quinn squeezed her hand in comfort when she noticed Rachel had tears in her eyes.

_**Still a chance that they will see**_

The older woman held out her hand to Rachel. Everyone pushed her towards the woman and Mercedes. The woman wiped Rachel's tears away as her hand took hers and Mercedes took the other pulling her to the front.

_**There will be an answer**_

Rachel looked down feeling like she might burst of tears.

_**Let it be**_

The woman put her hand on Rachel's left shoulder as she sang.

_**Let it be, let it be**_

Rachel tried to look anywhere but the crowd and the woman's face so she wouldn't cry.

_**Let it be, let it be**_

The woman lifted Rachel's face gently wiping away the fallen tears. The woman's heart clenched for the girl, she saw nothing but saddeness in the eyes when she had once saw passion, and fire when she had first saw her perform.

_**there will be an answer**_

_**Let it be**_

Mercedes stepped in grasping Rachel's hands looking into her eyes with such passion Rachel broke down.

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Whisper words of wisdom**_

_**Let it be**_

Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt along with Mercedes's mother took Rachel outside when she finally grasped Quinn with all her might pulling the blonde in an embrace as if she were holding on for dear life, and but Rachel didn't cry, and she didn't sob. She wept.

**What should Quinn puppy be named?**

**I don't wanna sound cocky but I actually cried while writing the last part.**


	7. Wash Away

***I own nothing ]: sadly* **

**I am soooo sorry it took me so long I lost my muse and had like no time.**

**This is the last chapter I hope it's good enough.**

**And thank you to all who stuck by this story.**

**"Your Hand In Mine" Chapter Seven 'Wash Away'**

After my total break down at the church I didn't feel alone anymore. It was as if I took a step back looking at my life, I mean yeah of course I miss my father, but I know he's in a better place, and yeah I am still bitter about the murderer who killed my father who tried to kill himself but failed miserably.

When we went back home I tried talking to my dad, but as always he said nothing. I cleaned up with Quinn around the house and watched movies with our cute puppies Johnny Midnight. Johnny for the kick ass musician _Johnny Cash 'The man in black'_, and Midnight because he's mostly black and it's a cool name, and the other is named Hope. Quinn named her that because that's what she stands for.

"I think I should bring some clothes here, and you should bring some to my place." Quinn said to me as we watched some sappy chick flick.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking to her.

"Well...I mean I think we should since I'm always with you and you're always with me." she answered nervously.

I chuckled softly "Is that what you want?" I asked smiling at her.

She nodded blushing.

"Well then I'll start leaving things there, but I gotta start staying home by myself at some point."

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because I'm seventeen, and I haven't slept by myself since...since before...and I need to start letting go."

Quinn sighed then rolled on me "I think it's really great you want to let go but baby that doesn't mean you have to do everything on your own...I'm here. Were in a relationship together, that means we do things together."

"I know but I used to be so independent and now..."

"You still are, Rachel you never let me all the way in. You never tell me how you're truly feeling, and you always do things on your own." she said frustrated with me sitting up and turning the movie off.

I sighed sitting up as well "I'm...I'm sorry Q...I-I didn't know I was hurting you..." I put my hand over hers.

She sniffled falling back on me "Just promise me that you won't keep pushing me away anymore, and that you'll keep sleeping with me or I'll sleep with you cause baby, I can't sleep without you."

"I can't promise you that I'll always let you in, but I can promise you that I will really try and let you in, and yeah your right I can't sleep without you either. So lets just take advantage of it."

Quinn turned around. "Rachel Berry did you just insinuate that we make love?"

I grinned at her wiggling my eyebrows. "If I did what would you say?"

"I'd say I really want to." Quinn replied to me straddling my waist. I started to kiss down Quinn's jaw making my way down to her chest. "But," I groaned at the word. "I don't want our first time like this, and it's your very first time ever...I just-I just want it to be perfect. I don't even remember mine, and look what happened to me."

I sighed leaning my forehead against Quinn's chest. "Alright."

**(End of POV)**

* * *

A few weeks later and things with her dad hadn't changed very much especially now since her father's birthday was tomorrow. So while Quinn was at church with her mother, Rachel put on her old blue flannel shirt with some skinny jeans and vans; making her way towards her father's old shed. It was filled with all of his old things, and tools organized around the old wooden walls. Rachel looked at for a second remembering her father teaching her how to properly put oil, and anti-freeze in a truck. She remembered how no matter what she always wanted to be out in the garage with her pops learning about trucks and cars, tools and other things she would need to know later in life. She chuckled thinking about how her and her father would come inside with oil spots on their faces.

The brunette smiled softly taking the box that read 'stuff to hide from pops'. She ran her hand over the top collecting the dust from the top and sweeping it off sending it flying into the air. She opened it slowly finding old harmonicas, yoyo's, and movies that her father wouldn't stop watching over and over again. She searched through the whole box till she finally found it. Her father's old ukulele. Her father had gotten it when they took a family trip to Hawaii. He loved it and played with it constantly but he kept waking Rachel up at six in the morning playing it...in the summer. So she hid it from him and then a day later he bought a new one laughing at his daughter when he woke her up once again at six in the morning.

Quinn walked out of the Berry household to the shed seeing Rachel sitting on a table smiling l=with tears in her eyes.

Rachel chuckled at the old memories and strummed the out of tune strings softly letting a few tears fall.

"I miss you pop." she sniffled.

"Hey." Quinn said softly.

"Hi." Rachel said back putting the ukulele down trying to hide her tears.

Quinn bit her bottom lip walking inside the dusty old shed to her girlfriend.

"You look beautiful." Rachel smiled softly Quinn was wearing a light blue sundress with her hair up in a clip.

The blonde smiled back placing her hands on either side of Rachel's face kissing her lips gently. "I love you."

Rachel smiled leaning back in kissing Quinn's forehead.

The blonde let the sting of rejection go away and said. "My mom is making lunch. You wanna come?"

"...Actually I need to do something but I'll take you home first." Rachel said getting off the table.

"Why can't I come with you?" Quinn asked still a little mad at how Rachel still hasn't said 'I love you' back.

"Because I just have some stuff to do." Rachel said back.

"Well then will I see you tonight?"

"I don't know." Rachel said back.

* * *

As soon as Rachel dropped off Quinn she headed for guitar center till she found one of the guys and paid him to change the strings on the ukulele, and then headed home.

Rachel walked upstairs to her father's room and slowly opened the door finding her daddy asleep on his side.

Rachel quietly laid beside seeing his eyes open.

"Hi." Rachel whispered.

"Hi sweetheart." her daddy said back.

She smiled softly at his voice she hadn't heard it in months.

"I missed you." she whispered.

Her father smiled with tears trickling down his face. "I know sweetheart I'm sorry, I won't do that ever again."

"I love you daddy." Rachel cried.

"I love you to sweet pea." her daddy cried back using her dad's pet name for her sending them both into each others arm crying themselves to sleep.

* * *

Quinn woke up feeling the side of Rachel's bed empty she sighed wishing that Rachel would stop pulling away and laid in bed till she heard her phone vibrate.

**I love you. See you at school - Rachel**

Quinn quickly replied back and got up knowing she would have to take her own ride to school.

She didn't see Rachel all day but she knew she was okay by the rest of the gleeks info and the flower left in her locker.

She waited patently in the choir room with the rest of the gleeks watching the door for Rachel.

The door suddenly swung open only to reveal Mr Shue.

"Sorry I'm late guys I was just-"

"We get it! God, you're late everyday!" Quinn snapped.

Everyone was trying to keep themselves from laughing at Mr Shue's scared shit less face.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked breaking every ones attention to her.

"Oh, I don't know what do you think?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"Yeah...I figured you would be mad. Mr Shue can I-"

Mr Shue noticed her ukulele in her hand and quickly nodded. "Yes! Yes of course!" he replied bringing a stool in the front middle for her.

"I know I haven't been myself in a while, and I'm sorry for that." Rachel said looking at Quinn. "My father would have been very disappointed in me for acting in such a way but most of all for not singing. He loved to hear me sing and he loved to sing..." Rachel chuckled looking down at the small string instrument. "My dad got this when we went on vacation to Hawaii, and when we came back he would wake me up with it every morning at six am. In the summer."

Everyone chuckled at this statement.

"So I hid it with the rest of the stuff he would use too much like old western movies, yoyo's, and worst of all harmonicas."

Everyone laughed again.

"My father and I were happy until my dad bought a brand new ukulele and woke me up everyday at six am just to eat breakfast with him."

Some of them laughed and smiled at Rachel telling the story.

"I really miss him doing that." Rachel sniffled smiling at her friends. "This song is one of his favorites."

Rachel began to strum remembering when her dad first sang this song on the beach. She could practically hear the waves crashing and instead of her voice she heard begin to sing it was her dad's.

_I got troubles oh, but not today  
Cause they're gonna wash away  
They're gonna wash away_

And I have sins Lord, but not today  
Cause they're gonna wash away  
They're gonna wash away

And I had friends oh, but not today  
Cause they're done washed away  
They're done washed away

Everyone began to sway in their seats leaning against their girlfriends, boyfriends, and friends.

And oh, I've been cryin'  
And oh, I've been cryin'  
And oh, no more cryin'  
No, no more cryin' here

Mercedes smiled against Kurt's shoulder knowing Rachel was getting better.

We get along Lord, but not today  
Cause we gonna wash away  
We gonna wash away

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and gave one another a small kiss.

And I got troubles oh, but not today  
Cause they gonna wash away  
This old heart gonna take them away

Everyone stood up and crowded Rachel with a huge hug.

"So does this mean I can't have all your solos anymore?" Kurt joked making Rachel laugh along with everyone else.

* * *

When everyone began to clear out of the school Rachel pulled Quinn to her.

"Hey."

"I haven't seen you all day." Quinn said pursing her lips.

"I know." Rachel nodded.

"I didn't like it."

"Neither did I."

"Don't keep me in the dark anymore Rachel."

"I won't."

"Promise?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

"Promise."

"Good."

"Good now lets go." Rachel smiled pulling Quinn by her hand. "You take your car home and then I'll pick you up in like an hour.

"Um...okay." Quinn replied.

* * *

Just as Rachel said an hour later she was at the Fabray house picking up her girlfriend.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"You'll see." Rachel chuckled.

"Rachel." Quinn sighed. "You just said you wouldn't keep me in the dark anymore."

"It's a surprise." Rachel laughed at Quinn's glare. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Quinn answered.

"Then just have some patience."

Quinn watched as the town passed by then slowly watched the trees pass by until Rachel pulled into the woods stopping in front of a pond.

Rachel carried her pack and led Quinn out onto the very end of the board walk.

Quinn watched as Rachel put down a blanket then placed food on top.

"Is-Is this a date?" Quinn smiled.

"Yes. I told you that when all this bullshit was over that I would take you out on a date." Rachel grinned.

Quinn beamed pulling Rachel by her chin placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"How did you find this place?" Quinn asked taking a bite of her food.

"My dad used to come fishing down here every weekend."

"It's peaceful."

"Yeah it is."

The two talk, laid down and watched the stars begin to peek out, and kissed softly until Rachel took Quinn home to her place.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Rachel asked Quinn as she plopped down on her elbows beside the blonde's head.

Quinn looked surprised at first then smiled softly "No...no you haven't"

"Well I do, I do...I love you Quinn Fabray." Rachel said brushing Quinn's hair back.

The blonde smiled letting a couple of tears fall "I love you too Rachel Berry."

"Thank you for sticking by me through this Quinn, I couldn't have done it with out you." Rachel said caressing Quinn's cheek.

"Thank you for saving me." Quinn smiled back.

Rachel knew that she would still hurt but as long as she had Quinn by her side she knew she would be just fine.


End file.
